Hold My Hand
by PaintingFlowersx
Summary: Takes place after Ricky talks to his mom. Amy is in an accident and is seriously hurt. Ricky returns home to help care for John and Amy. Ricky/Amy.


Disclaimer; I don't own the Secret Life Of The American Teenager ; though how much I wish.

_____________________________________________________________________________________**Hold My Hand. **

_Chapter 1: The Accident _

**Amy:**

The kiss couldn't help but linger on my mind. It constantly would pop up in my brain, though it was only a "practice" kiss -- to every body else's knowledge, anyways. But honestly Ricky and I, got really into it and turned into more of a make out session, and ended up leaving us half naked laying on my bed. We would of went on if it wasn't for John, starting to fuss. Good thing too, cause it would have been wrong… But I can't help but wonder what would of happened if John didn't start fussing. I'll guess I'll never know. Ricky's gone.

With him gone it left me heartbroken. Not that the situation with Ben and Adrian helped out with that. I did still love Ben, maybe not as much as I once did. But he was my first love after all. Also he was there for me though my pregnancy. But he was far to clingy and I just can't handle that.

Now Jimmy. I do like him. The problem with him is, he lives to far away. But he really is a great guy -- one of the greatest I know. And we have so much in common, he doesn't want to have sex in high-school and neither do I. More and likely it won't work out because of the distance, but we could always beat the odds, and make it work.

Basically I had to work out my feelings. I love Ben, some; I like Jimmy; I'm trying to figure my feelings for Ricky. Thinking back at my recent kiss with Ricky, I couldn't help but feel a spark and feel my heart race, more then when I would kiss Ben or Jimmy. I can't help but feel that I love Ricky; but I'm not all that sure.

With all this on my mind, I forgot what I had been doing, my mom helped my snap back into reality. "Amy!" My mother called though the bathroom door. "Your going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Crap. "Sorry!" I called, shutting off the shower water. Quickly, I got dressed and ready for school.

I had still had to get John ready for daycare too. Ugh! Second day in the row. I really need to stop spacing out.

I managed to get John ready in record timing. I rushed down stairs, with John to my hip. Finding my dad there drinking his coffee.

"Hey Ames!" He called, "Want me to watch John today?"

I did not have time, for breakfast. But this surprised me. "Really dad? You don't have to since you'll be watching Robbie too." I reminded him.

"I don't mind; It gives me a chance to spend time with my son and grandson." My dad grinned. "It's weird having a son younger then my grandson-- but hey at least they will have somebody close to there age to play with."

"Okay dad you can watch him." I smiled. "And yes that is weird; really weird."

Dad stood up from his spot at the table, reaching his arms for John. I handed him to him, before kissing John's forehead. " Be good for grandpa." I cooed.

I quickly rushed out to my SUV, seeing that I had only 10 minutes to get to school -- and it took 15 minutes. All I could do now was hope I would make it before the bell.

Stopping at the intersection, I looked to make sure no car was coming. Seeing none I pressed, down on the gas and began to cross the intersection. I wasn't prepared for what happened next, a car came speeding on the left side of me, hitting my SUV hard. I had to of blacked out after that but I still felt the pain and the warm liquid running down the side of my face, and other parts of my body. My body then went cold.

**Ricky: **

My mind was at a complete loss. I didn't know if I should go home or just drive somewhere far away. I knew I wanted to see John again, but I didn't want to deal with all the questions, I would be getting asked. Turing to my side, I let my eyes shut -- hoping I would finally get some sleep. Since I didn't get any last night.

I jumped up at the sound of my cell phone going off, I checked the clock to see it was around 9 o'clock. Not much sleep. I grabbed my phone, seeing the name. _Ashely. First thought to go through my mind was, that something happened to John._

"_Ashley, is he all right!?" I asked, my tone full of worry. _

_I swear it must have been a minute before I got a reply. When they did reply it wasn't Ashley. "Yeah yeah, John is fine.. It's Amy." George's voice broke at Amy's name._

_I sighed in relief, knowing John was fine. "Amy, is she okay!?" My tone still had a touch of worry in it. _

"_No, she isn't. Ricky you need to come home, please." This time it was Ashley. "John is really going to need you." She was pleading, I've never heard this side of Ashley. Something really serious must of happened to Amy. _

"_I don't know if I should. What happened to Amy?" I bit my lip, almost afraid of finding out. _

"_She was in an accident," Ashley whispered. "She is badly hurt -- doctors say she might be in a comma." _

_My mouth flopped open at the word comma, I even felt a single tear roll down my cheek. This wasn't good; I knew now I needed to go home for my son and for Amy.. Nothing was going to stop me now._

"_I'm coming home Ashley, I'll be there about 11." _

"_Thank you Ricky, I'll see you then." _

"_See you then." With that, we hung up and quickly I started to get packed. _


End file.
